


The Lady in Red

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight. - "the lady in red" – eric clapton</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady in Red

"Are you sure I look alright?" Hermione asked Ginny, nervously pulling the hem of her skirt.

"You look fantastic. We're going to be late."

"I'm not used to dressing up," Hermione continued, as if Ginny hadn't spoken. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Never admit that, silly," Ginny said. "The Floo'll muss my hair. Ready to Apparate?"

Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes for that squeezed-through-a-tube feeling, and then they were on the street. She could hear the pounding beat of the music, pouring through an open door.

Ron's baffled, horny expression laid any doubts about her outfit to rest.


End file.
